The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a burner for a small portable stove, especially for a flaming or flambe stove, which is of the type comprising a burner lower portion containing a fuel container, a burner upper portion having a central flame opening and an extinguishing cover for the flame opening.
Burner arrangements of this type are known to the art. The burner lower portion itself or a suitable insert container houses the fuel. To operate the burner it is necessary to infeed air or oxygen to the fuel, so that the actual combustion process can proceed. Normally for this purpose the burner upper portion is provided with a number of openings or ports, which can be extensively closed or opened by means of a regulating or control element, in order to be able to regulate the flame.
However, the use of even a relatively large number of air infeed holes or openings does not allow for any really infinite setting or adjustment of the flames, as such would be desirable for certain purposes.